


Big Boys Don't Cry

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, During Canon, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Ever since that night Dean promised to protect Sam and now with a baby coming he's going to make good on that promise no matter what.





	1. Anywhere I Lay My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Huzzah! My first Mpreg fic ever. I hope you enjoy it :) I'll be adding additional chapters post-haste. Comments are love!  
 **Chapter 1: "Anywhere I Lay My Head"**  
 **This chapter rated G but NC-17 overall**  
 **In this Chapter: Flashback to 1993, 14 years before our story begins.**  


* * *

**1993**  
  
“Dean?”  
  
“Dean??”  
  
“DEAN?!” Sam yelled in his high pitched voice, waking Dean up abruptly.  
  
“Huh?” Dean mumbled reaching over to grab his gun off the nightstand.  
  
“What is it squirt?” Dean said calmly, collecting himself and putting the gun back down.  
  
“Dean…I—I’m scared, I had a nightmare and I – I can’t find Dad,” Sam said quickly, running out of breath.  
  
“It’s fine, it was just a nightmare go back to sleep. Dad’s gonna be back in the morning.”  
  
Sam’s face scrunched up and just as sleep was creeping upon Dean and he started to cry.  
  
Dean’s heart wrenched as he stared into Sam’s eyes. Those eyes, so young and so innocent, yet they were a vast ocean, one that concealed years of hurt and fears. An ocean of mysteries Dean promised he would one day explore. He loved his brother and he would do whatever he could to make the hurt in those eyes go away.  
  
“Come here squirt,” Dean said patting the bed and letting Sam climb up onto it.  
  
Dean caressed Sam’s cheeks, wiping away his tears with his thumb. Quietly reassuring him everything would be alright.  
  
Sam’s tears refused to stop, like a waterfall every fear and pent up emotion in Sam was showing itself now and it showed no signs of stopping.  
  
“C’mon Sammy…big boys don’t cry,” Dean said, the hurt in Sam’s eyes making him start to tear up as well but he knew deep down he had to be strong for Sammy.  
  
“Tell you what,” Dean trailed “You can sleep here tonight but _only_ for tonight, got it?”  
  
Sam smiled, his tears stopping. He rolled over onto the other side of the bed and rested his head on one of Dean’s pillows.  
  
“I – I wish Mom were here,” Sam said sniffling, turning around so he could face Dean.  
  
“I know squirt…I do too,” Dean said softly, wrapping his hand around his little brother and kissing his forehead.  
  
“Now go to sleep, everything will be fine in the morning,” Dean mumbled as Sam cuddled up closer to him.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
“Yeah squirt?”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For being my big brother.”  
  
Dean smiled, hugging Sam closer. It was then he knew he was going to protect Sam no matter what. He would give his life to save him, hell he’d sell his own soul to the devil himself if it meant Sam’s happiness.  
  
It wasn’t right what they had to live through, kids his age were worried about pimples and prom dates, not werewolves and monsters. It wasn’t fair all the things Sam had seen and lived through only at 10 years old. But, life isn’t fair is it? We play the hand we’re dealt Dean thought, this life wasn’t perfect but with Sam next to him it was damn near and he was going to make the best of it.  
  
Dean felt sleep overtaking him once more and as consciousness escaped him he whispered “goodnight Sammy,” holding him close and protecting him. After all, that’s what big brothers did and in exactly 14 years he would be called to do it once more in a way neither he nor Sam could have ever imagined.  



	2. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

  
Author's notes: **Chapter 2: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**  
This Chapter rated NC-17  
In this Chapter: A baby's gotta be made somehow.  


* * *

**2007**  
  
“Sam” Dean said in a serious tone.  
  
“Stop it, I mean it, you’re going to make me drive off the frickin road”  
  
Sam ignored Dean, a talent that seems to come naturally to little brothers everywhere.  
  
“Can’t baby” He replied in a sweet voice that made Dean feel guilty as he reached into Dean’s lap fumbling to unbuckle his belt.  
  
“C’mon Sammy, the cabin is right up ahead” Dean reassured him running his hand through his hair and pulling him in for a kiss.  
  
Dean drove up the narrow path before parking the Impala in a safe spot for the night.  
  
It had been exactly 1 year ago today when it happened. It was the first time Dean had decided to bite the bullet and just tell Sam how he felt about him. Awkward moments were not in short supply, but surprisingly Sam didn’t head for the door as soon as he heard the words. Dean still remembers that night. It was nights like that, that made life worth living.  
  
Sam was tired and slightly wounded from a brush with a poltergeist they had fought a couple of towns over so Dean went over to the passenger side of the Impala and lifted Sam up managing to carry him inside the ornate cabin.  
  
He opened the cabin door with one hand as Sam gripped him tightly, kissing his neck as he struggled with the keys. Finally managing to open the doors he entered the beautiful cabin and immediately headed for the bedroom.  
  
Dean maneuvered over to the bed and ever so gently let Sam roll out of his arms and onto the bed. Sam was in some mood tonight, he was adamant about giving Dean road head for the last 30 miles at least but with all the cops patrolling the roads at the time Dean decided against it.  
  
Dean went into the kitchen, finding a fresh bottle of champagne cooling in an ice bucket next to two large glasses. He wouldn’t admit it, but the real reason he didn’t accept Sam’s offer out on the road was because he wanted tonight to be special. Just them making love, not some blowjob in his car on a highway.  
  
Dean entered the bedroom to find Sam, naked as the day he was born laying face down on the bed. Immediately he put the bottle and glasses down, they could wait. Watching Sam lying naked on the bed, playing with himself, his erection at full length was too much for him.  
  
He jumped onto the bed as Sam grabbed his t-shirt literally ripping it right off him. Sam’s hands then turned their attention to Dean’s jean, unzipping them and pulling them off before tossing them aside.  
  
“Make love to me Dean” Sam begged, biting his lower lip showing Dean he wanted it more than anything.  
  
Dean nodded, slipping his boxers off as Sam fondled his now rock hard erection.  
  
“I need you in me” Sam begged even harder this time.  
  
As Sam laid on his back Dean pushed himself between his legs, throwing each one over his own shoulder before positioning himself at the base of Sam’s ass.  
  
He reached over to the bedside table and picked up a bottle of lube, rubbing it in his palms before slicking himself up.  
  
Ever so slowly he slid himself into Sam, bending himself so that their lips met, taking in the taste on Sam’s lips. There was no mistaking it, the ambrosial saccharine that was undeniably Sam.  
  
Dean’s cock slipped by Sam’s prostate, gently nudging it as he thrust deeper into Sam. Sam’s hips bucked in response, as he tried to grab onto something, anything, to squeeze as the infusion of pleasure and pain encompassed him. Finding solace only in sinking his fingers into Dean’s tender flesh, leaving marks that wouldn’t go away for days. It didn’t matter, in this moment it was just them, together. Just as it was 1 year ago.  
  
“Don’t close your eyes Sammy” Dean begged, he loved the face he was staring into and he wanted to see those eyes when Sam relented and came.  
  
Sam struggled, bracing himself as Dean continued to push himself in, deeper and deeper. Hitting that sweet spot inside him every single time without fail. Their sweat covered bodies grinding against each other again and again every time Dean decided to thrust that much harder.  
  
Sam began to fist his cock, jerking himself slowly at first, picking up the pace and eventually matching Dean’s thrusts. The sensation was growing, and it overwhelmed him, he was going to come soon and Dean was all too aware of it.  
  
“I love you Sammy” Dean whispered, as he made another assault on Sam before kissing him on the lips.  
  
That was the point of no return. Sam’s eyes widened, gasping he clutched onto Dean tightly as his come exploded between them coating both their stomachs with its warmth. Sam grabbed a fistful of Dean’s hair, pulling him close, shoving his tongue down Dean’s throat, taking control of his mouth.  
  
Dean made his final thrust before succumbing to the passion of the moment, buckling under the pressure. Sam smiled as Dean’s familiar warmth filled him.  
  
The feeling of their hot bodies pressed against each other was all encompassing. The desire was absolute. Words were not spoken. In their glances a thousand words were exchanged each more seductive than the last.  
  
Dean reached down, trying to pull himself out. Sam’s hand stopped him, he grasped him tightly before uttering a word.  
  
“Don’t…please…wanna...stay like this…forever”  
  
Dean nodded, still tongue tied from the feeling of what had just transpired. Sam’s legs fell limp and off of Dean’s shoulders relaxing by his sides as Dean rested his head at the base of Sam’s neck.  
  
“Love you Sammy” Dean whispered succumbing to the will of the night and falling asleep in the arms of his lover.  
  
*******X*********  
  
“It is done” A large cloaked figure bellowed into the well that was nearby the cabin.  
  
“Did you follow my instructions exactly?” Was the thunderous response that resounded from the depths of the well.  
  
“Yes, the plan is in motion. In exactly 9 months, you will be free. Darkness shall consume this world and you will reign supreme”  
  
“The Winchesters will never see it coming, until it’s too late”  
  
The cloaked figure chanted, black smoke enveloped him lifting him off the ground as he struggled to break free of the invisible grasp. There was no fighting it as the smoke entered him, turning his eyes black, consuming his soul.  
  
“Feeding time” Another figure said as he stepped out of the woods placing a large stone slab over the well.


	3. Everybody's Fool

  
Author's notes: Thank you evanescence for inspiring this chapter! **Chapter 3: "Everybody's Fool"**  
This Chapter rated PG-13 but NC-17 overall  
In this Chapter: Sam has what appears to be a haunting vision; Dean is worried about his dad finding out about his relationship with Sam.  


* * *

**6 weeks later…**  
  
“I want it Dean”  
  
“Dean I need it, I need it badly, and you’re the only one who can give it to me”  
  
“Dean… **please** Sam begged.  
  
“Ughhh… if you’re sure that’s what you want” Dean said slowly grabbing his keys and heading outside and getting in the Impala.  
  
Sam had a wicked craving for mayo and pickles, and even though there were plenty of other things to eat around the cabin none of them could sate his hunger.  
  
“Where are my jeans?” Sam cried out, frantically searching for the lost pair of denims as he was only in his boxers, the cabin was freezing inside and Dean wasn’t there to help warm him up.  
  
Digging through the piles of clothes around the bed he hastily grabbed his favorite pair of jeans and pushed his legs inside, buttoning them up, only the button was struggling to go in.  
  
“Gah! What the fuck” Sam yelled struggling to button his jeans, but no matter which way he twisted the button or how much he sucked in his stomach the button would not relent.  
  
He tried on what must have been 5 other pairs each one giving the same result until finally finding one of Dean’s sweats and slipping them on.  
  
Sam sat down on the side of the bed, with his palm on him stomach, it was warm to the touch. He got up and stood in front of the mirror looking at his slightly bulging tummy, his abs were still intact, but they were different somehow and he couldn’t explain what it was.  
  
Maybe it was just the constant junk food they were eating since they were on the road 24/7 that was causing him to balloon, after all he hadn’t had a decent home cooked meal in…well ever.  
  
He immediately got down to the floor and started doing his morning crunches. After about 100 or so, sweaty and tired he laid down on the bed.  
  
*****X*****  
  
“I know who you are”  
  
“I know _what_ you are”  
  
“I know the truth now”  
  
“Stay away from me!” Sam yelled as the hooded figured unsheathed his knife coming straight at him.  
  
“It’s in you now, you know”  
  
“Growing. Breathing. Living.”  
  
“And I can’t allow that, not this time” The hooded figure said, punching Sam in the face, knocking him to the ground and holding him by his throat.  
  
“It ends now” it spoke, lifting his dagger and driving it into Sam’s stomach. Sam’s mouth filled with blood as it began to spill out, his eyes turning black.  
  
“I’m sorry Sam…this was the last thing I wanted to do” The hooded figure said, removing his hood.  
  
*****X*****  
  
“Sam?”  
  
“Sammy?”  
  
“Wake up, I got the uh – stuff for you.” Dean said, nudging his little brother awake.  
  
Sam woke up, panting and sweating. Was that a vision? Usually he could tell, but for some reason something seemed to be clouding his powers.  
  
“Dean…I had another one” He said slowly  
  
“Only… it wasn’t about someone else, it was about my own death” he said softly, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
“Hey come here” Dean said sitting down on the bed and cradling Sam’s head in his arms.  
  
“Don’t worry…everything’s gonna be all right, I promise”  
  
“It might not have been a vision, it was probably just another nightmare”  
  
“I’m here now…everything’s alright Sammy, we’re together now you and me and I’m not going anywhere”  
  
“Now eat your pickles and mayo” There was a line Dean never thought he’d be saying.  
  
Sam got up to the table and opened both jars, slowly taking his pickle and coating it in mayonnaise before taking a large bite.  
  
“Needs peanut butter” Sam growled.  
  
“Now you’re just being disgusting Sam” Dean said with a laugh, reaching over to grab the peanut butter out of the pantry and handing it to Sam.  
  
“Seriously… you can’t eat that in front of me” Dean said as he watched his little brother take down pickle after pickle coated in peanut butter and mayo.  
  
“Wanna bite?” Sam said cheerfully offering Dean a half eaten pickle.  
  
“I’m good, thanks Sammy” Dean said going into the bedroom.  
  
He was worried, Sam had been getting sick the last couple of days an awful lot. Now he was getting these weird cravings and he could tell Sam had gotten a little bigger. If he didn’t know better he could swear… but no.  
  
“C’mon Bobby…pick up, pick up” Dean begged giving a sigh of relief when he heard the friendly hello from the receiver.  
  
“Um Bobby, I think something’s wrong with Sam, we need your help”  
  
“Yeah we can be out to your place in no time” Dean said hanging up the phone and joining his brother in the kitchen.  
  
“Start packing Sammy, we’re leaving tomorrow”  
  
  
******X******  
  
  
“Stop Dean!” Sam yelled unbuckling his seat belt as Dean slammed on the brakes, jostling both of them forward.  
  
Sam fumbled with the door trying as hard as he could to open if but the feeling inside him was too distracting.  
  
“Open the damn door Sam!” Dean protested  
  
“You vomit in my car 1 more time and you’re walking to Bobby’s.  
  
“I can’t help it Dean, I’ve been sick for a couple days now, and we can’t go to a doctor”  
  
“Bobby’ll know what to do Sam, I can patch you up, clean your wounds but this… even I don’t know what this is about”  
  
Sam had finally clawed open the door, sticking his head out and retching on the side of the road before wiping his mouth on his sleeve.  
  
Dean reached over to him, cupping his cheek and caressing it with his thumb.  
  
“Sam…everything’s alright, it’s gonna be okay, we’re gonna get to Bobby’s and he’ll know what to do.”  
  
Dean’s lip quivered as he spoke, he knew what was happening wasn’t fine and if they didn’t get to Bobby’s soon, Sam would just get sicker and sicker. Most of all though, he wasn’t sure how Bobby would take to the idea of them being together, and worse, if he told dad.  
  
No one else knew about them, except Dean’s friend who had loaned them the cabin and they liked it that way. It was a lot easier like that, the world being blissfully unaware of their love, nobody knowing the truth. He looked over at Sam who had fallen asleep and smiled, somehow they had everybody fooled.


	4. Papa Don't Preach

  
Author's notes:

**Chapter 4: "Papa Don't Preach"  
This chapter rated [R] but NC-17 overall.   
In this chapter: Sam and Dean learn the truth about Sam's illness; John confronts the boys about their relationship.**

* * *

“Hey Bobby,” Dean said holding open the door for Sam, who was clutching his stomach, just about ready to throw up.  
  
“Bathroom’s down the hall,” Bobby said, pointing Sam in the direction as he took off running.  
  
Dean sat down on the couch facing Bobby. Wondering all the while if he and Sam were going to have to come clean.  
  
“So what have you boys been up to?” Bobby asked, trying to make some conversation.  
  
“Killing demons, hunting things,” Dean replied, almost sarcastically.  
  
“Listen Dean, I think I know what’s wrong with Sam. But I need you to tell me everything.”  
  
Everything? Dean thought.  
  
“Dean, I know about you and your brother…”  
  
Sam entered the room breaking the awkward silence that followed Bobby’s revelation.  
  
“Know, _what_ about us?” Sam interrupted.  
  
“Don’t play dumb, you know what I’m talking about,” Bobby continued.  
  
“I’ve already called your dad and –”  
  
Dean’s heart was in his throat, gulping and gasping for air. This was not happening. No fucking way.  
  
Sam stared at Dean giving him a concerned look before interrupting Bobby.  
  
“You didn’t tell him did you?”  
  
“Of course not,” Bobby replied. “Not my place.”  
  
“Good,” Sam said, relieved they were safe for the time being. “I want to tell him myself, when the time is right, like his birthday, or Christmas morning.”  
  
Dean chuckled uneasily. His father was never going to understand, and of course him being the older one John would blame him and claim he was solely responsible. His dad could never understand the bond they shared, a bond that transcended brotherhood, it wasn’t quite love, it was something more.  
He could never tell his dad that late at night when the world was sleeping, he’d stayed up and think of Sam. There was no place in the world for him other than cuddled up next to a shivering Sam, their bodies giving each other warmth.  
  
“There’s some business we need to discuss,” Bobby stuttered. “About Sam.”  
  
Sam looked scared. He could tell something was seriously wrong for Bobby to be acting this way.  
  
“Don’t be scared Sam,” Dean comforted, “whatever it is that’s hurting you, we’ll kill it, or find a cure, or something. Right Bobby?”  
  
Bobby just stared at Sam before looking back at Dean.  
  
“Well, Dean. See – the thing is, I don't think there's a cure for this. I think Sam’s pregnant.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
****X****  
  
“Dean, wake up!” Sam yelled, putting a cold compress on Dean’s forehead.  
  
“What do you mean I’m _pregnant_?” Sam questioned, “in case you haven’t noticed, men don’t get pregnant, and these,” he said pointing to his mid-section, “ _these_ are not birthing hips."  
  
Bobby just stared at Dean who was holding his head, his head shaking, obviously still in shock at the announcement.  
  
“Someone say something!” Sam yelled, freaked out by the awkward silence.  
  
“Dean…you are the father,” Bobby said, hoping it would lighten the mood.  
  
It didn’t.  
  
“Thanks for that Maury,” Dean said in an annoyed tone.  
  
Sam held his stomach; it felt warm as he placed his hand over it. He remembered the dream he had a few nights ago. Bobby was right, he was indeed pregnant. Stranger things had happened to them in the past and supernatural stories like this weren’t all that uncommon. Still, he thought, the idea of being pregnant, with Dean’s baby no less. The thought scared him, but at the same time made him a little excited. What would it be like to settle down and have a family?  
  
“I can’t believe this happened!” Dean exclaimed, “Bobby, how did this happen?”  
  
Sam interjected before Bobby could speak. “Dean, calm down, seriously. It’s not that bad.”  
  
“Not that bad?!” Dean yelled, “I knocked you up, please tell me how that isn’t that bad.”  
  
Sam sat down beside him and without a word placed his hand on his stomach. In that moment he remembered the promise 14 years ago.  
  
“Bobby, what caused this, and is Sam going to be able to carry our baby to term?”  
  
“Well I’ve been doing some research, and near as I can tell, Sam’s been chosen.”  
  
“Chosen…for what?” Dean said uneasily.  
  
“I’m not sure yet.” Bobby replied.  
  
“You’re not exactly a fountain of information are you Bobby?” Sam teased.  
  
“I have someone coming tomorrow, we’ll know more then,” Bobby said, handing them the keys to a spare room. “I trust you two will be sharing a bed then?”  
  
Dean smiled, kissing his lover's neck and moving onto his lips, tracing them with his tongue. Making a huge show of french-kissing Sam.  
  
“Right then. I’ll see you boys tomorrow.”  
  
****X*****  
  
Sam was lying next to Dean in bed both of them in just their boxers. A baby was coming, what would they do? What would they name it? A million questions flooded their minds and neither could wait until the next day to find out why, or how Sam got pregnant in the first place.  
  
“Think we’ll be okay?” Sam asked, worriedly.  
  
“We will Sam; we’ve always managed to pull through before. We can do it again.”  
  
Sam hugged Dean a little tighter, falling asleep with his head on Dean’s chest as Dean stroked his hair.  
  
*****X*****  
  
Dean woke up yawning and stretching out, reaching for Sam beside him.  
  
“Sam?” he called out, wondering where his brother went.  
  
Slowly the memory of last night came flooding back. He was going to be a daddy. Dean Winchester a father, not even Missouri could have seen that curveball coming.  
  
“Dad! I love him,” Sam yelled from downstairs.  
  
“Sam, this isn’t right,” John thundered, “you’re leaving now, and that – that thing inside you…”  
  
“Don’t talk about our baby like that!” Sam yelled.  
  
“Leave Dad,” Dean said, pulling on a pair of jeans and walking downstairs to ‘greet’ his father.  
  
“Well if it isn’t the prodigal son himself,” John mocked. “I don’t know how you poisoned his mind like this but I’m here now and this – disgusting spectacle ends here.”  
  
Dean was furious with his father. He hadn’t concerned himself with his son’s lives for all those years and now he felt he suddenly had the right to play the concerned father.  
  
“Son there’s a lot you don’t know…” John said, the concern apparent in his voice.  
  
“That thing inside of Sam… it’s evil,” John trailed. “Or at least it will be.”  
  
Sam and Dean stared at each other, unable to process the words that came out of John’s mouth.  
  
“Listen,” John said, in a calmer voice. “I care about you boys. I only want what’s best for you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”  
  
“Robert and I have been researching this, and we think there’s a demon involved, and she’s going to use your child as a vessel to bring herself into this world.”  
  
“She’s going to possess our baby?!” Sam shouted.  
  
“Not quite,” John answered. “More like, stealing its life force in order to drive herself onto our existence.”  
  
“Will you stop calling our baby it!” Sam exclaimed. “He has a name.”  
  
“How do you know he’s a he?” Dean questioned.  
  
Sam put his hand back on his stomach.  
  
“I just know,” he replied, “and he’s not evil!”  
  
“He was made from Dean and me, he can’t possibly be evil, he just can’t.”  
John was worried, he truly did care for his boys and he did want to become a grandpa someday. He of course didn’t expect it to come under such unusual circumstances, but deep down he couldn’t give up on the years of raising his boys.  
  
“One more thing,” John said handing Dean a folder with various papers and symbols in it.  
  
“This is everything I could possibly dig up on the demon. I’m sorry I can’t stay, but you seem to have your mind made up.”  
  
“Listen Dad, I know this is hard for you, but we – we really do love each other.”  
  
“I know son,” John said patting Dean’s shoulder.  
  
****X****  
  
“Aren’t you glad you told him?” Bobby said delighted that they had finally told their Dad.  
  
Glad didn’t quite describe the feeling. None the less they were both happy they had one less roadblock in the way. John in his own way had given them his blessing.  
  
“Uh, yeah Bobby. Thanks,” Dean said, trying to be polite.  
  
“Well Sam,” Dean said coming up behind Sam and placing one hand around his wait, pulling him in and placing his other arm on Sam’s stomach, “it’s just you, me and baby makes 3.”  



	5. But It's Better If You Do

  
Author's notes:

**Chapter 5: "But It's Better If Yo Do"  
This chapter rated [Pg-13] but NC-17 overall  
In this chapter: Sam and Dean seek help with Sam's ongoing pregnancy while the evil forces at work continue to work against them.**

* * *

Dean clenched his stomach, trying his hardest to resist the feeling everything inside was telling him succumb to. _God_ , it was going to come. Years of training and hunting had not tempered him to what he saw. The bitter bile in his throat making itself all too well known like an unwelcome guest that just doesn’t know when it should leave.

 

But seeing Sam munch down on 4 Big Macs, 2 large fries and 3 strawberry milkshakes was enough to make his stomach turn. _Him_ Dean Winchester, the master of consuming more food than the human body could handle. Fatherhood was changing him and _Christ_ , the baby wasn’t even born yet.

 

Sam was now 2 months along, give or take a week. Bobby had given them special instructions to meet an old friend of his, a shaman of sorts. He was adept in pregnancies, especially supernatural ones. Bobby talked him up a good deal too, made it sound like he was responsible for the whole Immaculate Conception thing.

 

Baby this, Baby that. He’d only found out he was going to be a father for a few weeks and already the thought of having a little Winchester running around was making him uneasy.

 

Sam was busy eating, and eating and well eating. He was begging for a distraction. A werewolf, a bomb, a tornado _fuck_ , anything at all would do. The radio would have to suffice for now, and Sam would never suspect a thing.

 

The fumbled with the knob in his hand, trying to keep his eyes on the road. A sudden, rather loud blast of music came out of the Impala’s speakers. Turned up all the way from last night, he forgot. Turned up all the way to drown out Sam’s cries when he fucked him good, _fucked him like they were teenagers again_.

 

The bitter irony shocking him as the music filled his ears.

 

_Ooh baby love, my baby love_

_I need you, oh how I need you_

_But all you do is treat me bad_

_Break my heart and leave me sad_

_Tell me, what did I do wrong_

_To make you stay away so long_

 

Diana Ross’ voice sounding more like the wail of a banshee. Not that he was a Diana Ross fan, of course. Taking all he could, before changing the station.

 

Aha. Guns N’ Roses, that’s the ticket.

 

_Sweet child o’ mine…”_

 

No, no. Definitely not. His fingers reaching on last time to fiddle with the radio, which was _obviously_ possessed. 

 

_Baby, baby, baby. When you hold me like this_

 

Alright, that’s enough music for tonight. He eyeballs Sam, who is now sleeping, his head pressed against the window of the Impala.

 

The shaman’s home is just a couple of miles away. They’re almost there. They’re almost there.

 

 

*********X**********

 

“Wake up Sammy,” Dean said, gently shaking Sam’s shoulder.

 

“Huh? Where are we? Dean?” Sam mumbled.

 

“We’re here, and he’s agreed to see us,” Dean replied, gently cupping Sam’s face and in the best way possible, made him feel as if everything was going to be alright.

 

The shaman’s house was not at all what they expected. No hoodoo vases, or shrunken heads. It all seemed normal, almost like a regular home. Almost.

 

Dean held Sam’s hand, linking fingers as they wandered through the large building into a giant white room. It looked much like a doctor’s office would, except it had a huge bookcase on one wall with old dusty tomes and a rack filled with hundreds of various objects locked into clear white jars.

 

“So, you must be Sam then?” the husky man said, outstretching his hand, offering a handshake to Sam.

 

“Y-yeah,” he stuttered.

 

“Don’t be nervous,” Dean said whispering into Sam’s ear. “It’ll be over before you know it, and then I can finish what I started last night.” He bit onto Sam’s earlobe, making the man in front of them as red as an apple.

 

“Well, um – yes, then. My name is Drew, and I’m going to make sure you carry your baby to term.”

 

“Drew?” Dean asked, “that doesn’t sound very shaman-y.”

 

“You’d be surprised how much I get that. I go by many names, but Drew is what I’m sticking with for now.”

 

Dean helped Sam take off his clothes, and change into a white gown, just as Drew had instructed them. He held Sam’s hand as he got onto the large cold metal table. When drew came back, he had an ultrasound machine in tow, much to the amazement of Sam and Dean.

 

“Shamans use sonograms now?” Sam quipped.

 

“It’s the 21st century!” Drew replied.

 

“This might be a little cold,” Drew said, coating Sam’s belly with the cold substance.

 

Sam’s hand clenched Dean’s a little tighter. His floppy hair was over his eyes, covering his face as he peered over at Dean, who was staring at the little screen with anticipation. He wondered if Dean really wanted to be a dad, and if Dean would have the strength not to leave him when he became the size of a house. It was a scary thought, but when he saw the look on Dean’s face when he saw the screen flash with images of their baby, he suddenly felt at rest.

 

“There it is,” Drew said, pointing to the images on the screen.

 

It hit Dean like a ton of bricks. It was one thing to hear everyone say you were going to be a father, but actually seeing it in front of you, that was a whole different story.

 

“The sex?” Sam asked, astounded by the beautiful life that was growing inside him. 

 

“We likely won’t be able to tell for about another 5 weeks.”

 

“Now, I want you to keep a journal of what happens to you, when you get morning sickness, when you feel tired, that sort of thing. I also want you to check in with me in 4 weeks so I can assess your situation.” 

 

Dean nodded, getting Drew’s number, a journal for Sam and some herbs to help with Sam’s morning sickness. Judging by how much Sam had eaten that day, Dean asked for a little extra. 

 

“Everything looks alright Sam, looks like you and Dean will have a healthy bouncing baby,” Drew said as he showed them out of his home. Sam thanked him, as Dean brought the car around so Sam wouldn’t have to walk. 

 

He opened the passenger door getting inside the Impala before Dean drove off

 

*****X******

 

A masked figure began to chant over the well, his words emanating through the woods causing any nearby animals to flee. 

 

He held an ornate dagger in his hand and carefully cut a large diagonal wound into his palm letting the blood drip into the water below. 

 

Finally he tossed a large red rose into the water and the ground began to shake and tremble.

 

"The Winchesters have been to see...him," the man bellowed into the depths of the well.

 

A bright pink light shot out of the well tinting the area around the well in the haunting primrose colour. 

 

"Good," the voice replied.

 

"You are to make sure nothing happens to either Sam or the baby until I am ready for them. Is that understood?"

 

"Yes," The man replied.

 

The man placed a large slab over the well, putting the ancient evil that resided within at rest for now. 

 

The figure shuddered at the thought of what would happen when the being came into her full power, surely there would be hell to pay.


End file.
